Stephen Fry
Stephen Fry (1957 - ) Actor/director/novelist Film Deaths *''Wilde'' (1997) [Oscar Wilde]: Dies (off-screen) of meningitis; his death is mentioned in the on-screen text at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Sheena) *''V for Vendetta'' (2005) [Gordon Dietrich]: Bludgeoned to death by Tim Pigott-Smith (after a forbidden Koran is discovered in his home when he's arrested for ridiculing John Hurt on television.) *''The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies'' (2014) [Master of Lake-town]: Crushed to death when the corpse of the dragon Smaug (voiced by Benedict Cumberbatch) falls on the boat he's using to tow away his gold. *'[[Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016)|''Alice Through the Looking Glass (2016)]]' [''Chessur]: Providing the voice of a cat, he is turned into a rust statue. (He is restored when the Grand Clock Engine and the Chronosphere are reconnected.) *''Missing Link ''(2019; animated) ''Piggot-Dunceby: Falls through a bridge made of ice to his death. TV Deaths *The Young Ones: Bambi'' (1984) [Lord Snot]: Killed in a (comical) explosion when Adrian Edmondson throws a grenade at Stephen's team during a game show; we see a flash of light and smoke, then four empty chairs where the team had been. *''Blackadder II: Chains'' (1986) [Lord Melchett]: Stabbed to death (off-screen), along with the rest of the cast, by Hugh Laurie. His body is shown lying of the floor with the others afterwards, with the killer standing over them disguised as Miranda Richardson (indeed, he's actually played by Miranda with Hugh's voice dubbed in). *''Blackadder's Christmas Carol'' (1988) [Lord Melchett/Lord Frondo]: As "Lord Frondo," he is disintegrated (along with Patsy Byrne and Hugh Laurie) with a futuristic device by Rowan Atkinson, in Rowan's vision of "Christmas Future." (Played for comic effect, obviously.) *''The Life and Death of Peter Sellers (2004 TV) ' ''[Maurice Woodruff'']: Dies (off-screen) of a heart attack on 28 January 1973. * ''Doctor Who: Spyfall part one (2020)''' [''C]: Killed with an energy blast by Struan Rodger. Notable Connections *Mr. Elliot Spencer Gallery Deitrich.jpg|Stephen Fry in V for Vendetta Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Comedians Category:British actors and actresses Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:1957 Births Category:Atheist Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:English actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Comic book movie deaths Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Gay actors Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:People who died in a LOTR film Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Peter Jackson Movies Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Voice Actors Category:DC Stars Category:War Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Historical death scenes Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Deaths in the DC universe Category:Actors who died in Stephen Hopkins Movies Category:Lord of the Rings Cast Members Category:Actors who died in James McTeigue Movies Category:24 cast members Category:History Stars Category:People from Hampstead Category:Animation Stars Category:Motor Mouths Category:BBC Stars Category:Medieval Stars Category:Controversial actors Category:Vegetarians Category:Tooth Category:Alice in Wonderland Cast Members Category:Shakespeare Stars Category:Stage Actors Category:Racing Drivers Category:Bones Cast Members Category:Game show participants Category:Actors who died in The Wachowskis Movies Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:People with Bipolar Disorder Category:Video Game Stars Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Death scenes by transformation Category:People who died in an Alice in Wonderland film Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Death scenes by energy ball Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Animated death scenes